Undiscovered Girl
by StarkLovesMoi
Summary: Sky must save herself when Zoey and Neferet attack
1. Chapter 1 Drama!

**Undiscovered Girl**

**Disclaimer:You know what I mean**

**Sky:Me**

**Chapter One: Sky POV**

I wondered around the hallway when my hands were filled with energy. I heard a voice. "_I have granted you power, So much you are unbeatable U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya..."_. It was Nyx. She had given me of all people powers! "Wait, I need to get to Zoey's office!"I said to myself. I speed walked down the hall and knocked on Zoey's door."You may enter."Zoey said. I twisted the handle and opened the door. "Merry meet, Zoey."I said. "Merry meet,Sky, What can I do for you?" Zoey said. She sounded horrible, but she hid it under the face she pulled off. "I would just like to show you something."I said. "Go ahead."Zoey said, even though she didn't care.

I raised my hands. "Come to me Earth."I said. The room filled with the smell of freshly cut grass. "Come to me Air."The room then became like the inside of a hurricane. "Come to me Water."The hurricane became water and smelled like sea. "Come to me Fire."Then the hurrican was made out of fire and water and smelled like earth."And last but not least, Come to me Spirit."The room had a peaceful glow and made my soul feel warm. "Thank you elements, You may leave me now, But I ma need you soon.

Zoey's face then became angry. She jumped over her desk. She caught me by the neck. "Don't ever tell anyone you can do what I can!"Zoey screamed at the top of her lungs. The confidence came out of nowhere. "I'm not making any promises."I said pushing her off. She said something but I was down the hall and didn't care what she had to say anyway. "She's a hag from hell isn't she?"A boy said. I turned to see James Stark standing there. "Well if you saw wh-"He cut me off. "Yeah I saw what she did to you in there, Another reason I'm breaking up with her, I don't want that possesive younger Neferet as my girlfriend".

"I wonder why James?"I said sarcastically. He laughed and gave me a cocky smile. "You can call me Stark by the way."He said. "See you at lunch" He said walking into Zoey's office. He had walked away like _James Bond_ did in _Quantim of Solice_ .Whilst I was walking away, I could hear Zoey's histerical scream's at Stark.I smiled walking to my next class. _Yay a funtertaining poetry lesson from Histerical Testical, Erik Knight._

**Part 2 of Chapter One out on the 11/2/11**


	2. Chapter 2  Jealous?

**I**m hoping to get more than one review on chapter two?Please review me!

**Disclaimer**

**Chapter Two: Sky POV**

I walked into my poetry class. Erik smiled at the class. _Eww what a noob?_ I just gave him a blank expression and walked to a desk at the back of the class."Your here too?"Stark said._That's great just jump out of nowhere and scare my outta my undies._"Yes I'm here too."I said,"I guess Zoey didn't take the break up well?" "How did you guess?"He said sarcastically with another cocky grin on his face._What was up with his cocky grin's these days?._Erik then asked."Sky would you please reciet the poem _Baring Storm's_ ?" "Sure!"I said jumping at the has always been my favorite poem.

_Storm's of thunder,_

_Storm of lightening,_

_Nor shall you shake my world,_

_Nor shall you shake humanity,_

_Thy has chosen you thee,_

_To bare the Storm's of Peace._

The class clapped and I walked back to my mothed the word 'Good Job' to me._Note to self:Teach Stark to mouth words._It looked as he had said 'Goon Flob' to me,But I figured it out eventually figured it out. I whispered to him,"What's your next class?" "Language's with Professor Garmy." I flashed him my timetable. That was my next class too. That was so weird. o.e .

By the time that class was over I was recked. I went to the cafeteria and sat in the usual spot with Lena and Maya. "Dont think we didn't see you with today?"Lena said. "You saw nothing. He told me he'd see me at lunch but I don't thin-" "Hey Sky"Stark said. "Hey Stark"I said as Stark slid in beside me. Lena and Maya were off there seat's in disbelief. Just then the door's flung open and Zoey and Erik pranced in. Zoey saw Stark and dragged Erik over.

She clung herself to Erik like they had been together for years and started to make out with him. "Get a room !"I whispered. Stark laughed. "Jealous yet Stark?"Zoey said. It was time to fight fire with fire. Stark and I lokked at each other. Right then Stark put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head. Zoey's facial expression changed to angry. "Jealous?"Me and Stark said at the same.

Zoey then crossed her arm's and walked out of the room with Erik jogging after. Stark and I spinned around in our seat's. My two friends had copped it but they were staring at Stark's arm like it had just been turned into a walrus. To my disbelief I saw that Stark's arm was still on around my shoulders. "Um..Stark, Their gone?"I said still shocked about his arm around me. "Yeah, I know why?"Stark sounded normal like he didn't even see his arm. " kinda still have your arm around me?" "I know, Was I meant to move it?"Stark said giving me his full-time,Cocky smile.

Then only one thing came across my mind. _Stark likes me!_**  
_**

**Will be continued, Starring Stevie Rae and Rephaim tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3 Agony

**I**m hoping to get more than one review on chapter two?Please review me!No flames please. Unless you really want to but still, find it in your heart not to.

**Disclaimer**

**Chapter Three: Stevie Rae POV**

I sat in my room wishing about telling the others about Rephaim. He wasn't all bad. He only killed for his father. Im sure he wouldn't hurt someone unless he had too? Would he? Next time I saw him I was going to ask him so many question's and...No. I wasn't. I didn't want to. I wanted to bring him to the house of night and let him stay there and everyone else would find him really nice. Dreaming wasn't going to help the situation. Dragon would kill him if he knew that Rephaim a.k.a The raven mocker was my boyfriend. But I loved him. If I had to die to let him live, then I would.

**Sky POV**

I was still in shock that Stark had his arm around me. It was still there. Sitting. RELAXED! While I was here freaking. I wasn't bad freaking._ No way_ was i bad freaking. C'mon Stark is a good guy. My next class was Professor Garmy. Oh yeah, AND Stark! "You coming, Class is about to start?"Stark said with a question mark face posture. "Yeah sure,"I looked at my wrist. "but first I gotta get something from my room."I said. "Sure Ill come."Stark said, But I knew he was saying that because I hadn't asked him to come.

"Who do you share a room with?"Stark asked as we walked down to my room. "Ugh...Becca."I said. "The jump from boy to boy Becca?" "That's her."I said. I opened my door. Becca was there making out with some weird looking guy. She threw him on the bed and turned to me. "Eww who is that?"I said. "James Stark!Jealous?"She said. Stark walked in and put his arm around me. "That would NEVER be me. Dream on Becca, Dream . On." Stark said the guy got up, and turned his back to us.

He put on a black jumper and put his hood up. He went to walk by me. I caught him by the neck. I pushed down his hood. "You cheater!"I screamed at him. It was Erik. He had passed to so many girls. I knew he was cheating on Zoey. Not that I cared about _that_ girl.

"Leave him alone!" Becca grabbed me by the hair and flung me to the ground. My head hit of the bottom of Becca's bedside table. It started to bleed. Stark saw Becca running to me. He ran to Becca and pushed her away. "You sycho!" He shouted at her. Erik started to run at Stark when Stark wasn't looking. I ran behind Stark and tried to block Erik. "You have passed the line!"Erik shouted. He grabbed my by the neck and flinged me at the window, of which i fell through. "Sky!"Stark screamed.

**Please review, and sorry I took so long to post this!**


End file.
